Matter & Antimatter
by valkyrie.fe
Summary: Ficlets of things. Mostly incredibly silly things. So far most of what's bouncing about my head for this is rebootverse, hence the category. Content, rating, and series can and will vary.
1. Discovery

**Title:** [none] (it doesn't even deserve one)

**Rated:** PG-13

**Verse:** Star Trek: 2009

**Warnings:** SEX. (Now that I've got your attention...)

**Summary:** Jim makes a discovery which amuses him and confuses Spock. K/S. Shameless crack.

**Characters:** Kirk 'n Spock.

**Note:** This is shameless crack. I have absolutely no explanation for this and I completely blame certain friends for encouraging me.

That being said, it amuses me and I had ridiculous fun scrawling it out... in the middle of a Borders' cafe... heh. 

* * *

><p>Spock's skin was as smooth and hot and perfect as he'd imagined, flushed an attractive green from his ear-tips to cheekbones, and beyond. Jim had been fantasizing about this for months, so as appealing as he found the Vulcan's slim torso - all lean muscle and narrow angles - he decided he'd very much like to move downstairs.<p>

A grin twisted his lips as he unfastened Spock's trousers, a deft hand slipping beneath the waistband and making a discovery that made Jim pause.

Spock was not wearing underwear.

Said Vulcan lifted his head when his captain paused. "Jim?"

Suddenly, Jim was struck with how amusing he found this. With Spock sitting bewildered in his lap, Jim's hand still down his pants, the captain began laughing. "You... you're not..."s

Now Spock was frowning - as much as Vulcans frown, anyway. "Your behavior is baffling," he informed the giggling human.

"You aren't wearing underwear," he replied, as though that explained everything.

Spock blinked. "Indeed, I do not wear what you deem... 'underwear.'"

That got a choked snort out of Jim. "Wait - _never?_"

"Never," Spock confirmed. Jim went into fresh peals of laughter. "Jim, I fail to see what is amusing you so." Despite his even, clipped tone, Spock's cheeks were flushing a deeper green by the second.

"Really?" Jim said between chortles. "You don't get what's inherently _hilarious_ about _you_ - my uptight, proper, Vulcan science officer - going commando?"

"...I have no inclination why such a phrase should hold any particular meaning to me, as I have never before had the dubious pleasure of hearing it."

Predictably, the convoluted way of saying "I have no idea what you just said" inspired further laughter. Once he calmed down, Jim shook his head. "Underwear, Spock," he said. "Or really, your lack of wearing any."

"Ah. I did not believe it to be a problem."

Jim snorted. "It's not a problem, Spock, I just didn't expect it."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? I was unaware humans made judgments on sexual partners - or potential sexual partners - based upon which undergarments, if any, that they choose to wear."

Jim shook his head, shoulders jumping with repressed laughter, until an even funnier thought occured to him. "Wait - you - hand on. Is that a _Vulcan_ thing? No undies?"

Spock stared at him, evidently unamused at the term 'undies.' "I cannot speak for all Vulcans, naturally," he finally said, "but I elect not to wear any because the garments most appropriate for wear with Starfleet uniforms are somewhat... restricting and uncomfortable. Traditional Vulcan clothing tends to be more loose and flowing than our uniforms or most popular Terran styles, therefor the undergarments are... freer."

Jim was trying hard not to laugh. He really, really was. "How... logical."

"Thank you," Spock replied, lifting that eyebrow again. Jim leaned up and kissed its graceful curve, and when he sat back he found himself on the receiving end of a very intense stare. "Now if _that_matter is concluded, I believe we _were_ in the midst of conducting other business..."

The captain's lips curled in a familiar smirk. "_Urgent_ business, Mr. Spock?" The hand still beneath Spock's waistband moved from where it had rested at his stomach and grasped him firmly, and the resulting hot gasp wrung from the Vulcan's mouth proved very inspiring for Jim as well.

"Indeed, captain," he replied breathlessly.


	2. Cave Talk

**Title:** Cave Talk

**Rated:** PG

**Fandom:** Star Trek: 2009

**Characters/Pairings:** Kirk, Spock Prime

**Summary:** The universe just likes repeating certain things - like trapping James Kirk in caves with Spock.

**Note:** This was a cute little idea that occurred to me at work and was subsequently jotted down on my break. The events spoken of are from a silly rp that I did recently, which was in turn based off a bit of some fill on the stxi kink meme I read a while back. So, uh. Yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sadface.

* * *

><p>The elder Spock gazed about the cave with nothing more than mild interest and Jim just had to ask. "Was this a thing that happened a lot?" When Spock only raised an eyebrow in reply, he realized how vague he'd been. "Uh, I mean - getting stuck in caves on a freezing planet. That a recurring theme with, you know, you and the other me?"<p>

Spock shook his head, a twinkle in his eyes that Jim had learned to read as amusement. "No, Jim, that seems to be restricted to just you," he replied. "Although there was once occasion with the Leonard McCoy of my time..."

Jim snorted. "I'm sure _that_ turned out well," he remarked without thinking.

The Vulcan looked contemplative. "It was... interesting." Jim got the impression that there was a lot more to that story than just 'interesting' but he wasn't going to press. After a moment, Spock cast another glance about the small space and let out a short breath that probably qualified as a Vulcan sigh. "I believe I am getting far too old for these sorts of adventures."

Laughing, Jim nudged at the little fire they'd started with his boot. "I blame this universe - I think it's fond of sticking me and any version of you in caves. Usually on arctic planets. The cave-_in_ is new, but..."

For a moment, he thought Spock might give him a little run-down about how universes weren't sentient and didn't like doing anything in particular with the beings that inhabited it - he'd heard the same from the younger Spock any time he was caught saying something about the universe in general - but the greying Vulcan just looked at him, the corners of his lips turned very slightly up. Apparently he decided to humor his companion. "Does it?" he asked.

Jim snorted, using a stick to poke at the fire again and encourage the flames. "Yeah," he said. "There was when I met you on Delta Vega, obviously. Then there was this time we went to explore this planet that was _supposed_ to be some kind of tropical paradise according to our scans."

"From your reaction, I gather that it was not."

"Not hardly," Jim confirmed. "We beamed down in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Right in time for a blizzard to roll in."

"Though I have never put much weight into superstitions of luck, I still believe the most correct phrase in response to that is: our luck tended to be much the same," Spock said. That little glimmer was in his eyes again and Jim couldn't help but laugh.

"Go figure."

"Indeed. But, since you are here, I feel it safe to assume that you managed to survive."

Jim grinned. "Of course. We got Chekov out of there first, but the storm was intensely magnetic and god knows what else, so it interfered with our sensors. So Scotty beamed some supplies to hold us until they could safely beam _us_ back up. Except, you know, the supplies got messed up too and some of the more useful stuff didn't make it." Here he rolled his eyes. "Naturally. We had a handful of rations, an extra phaser power-pack, and one jacket. So it was actually finding a cave that saved our asses, really."

"I see," Spock said. His tone was warm, and with the subtle look in his eyes, Jim thought he could read wistfulness in him. "I must confess to curiosity as to the fate of the single coat that made it down, however..."

Tossing the stick in his hand onto the fire, Jim grinned again. "You - uh, _he_ - gave it to me. Fed me some line bout first officer's duty and a captain's safety necessary to the ship and all that good stuff. But even in the cave with rocks heated up by our phasers, he was miserable."

Instead of pointing out that Vulcans didn't feel misery, Spock instead said, "I can certainly imagine." But when Jim shot him a concerned glance, he shook his head. "...I sense there is more to this tale."

The captain's cheeks turned a little pink. He liked the older Spock a great deal, but sometimes it was unnerving for someone to read him so effortlessly. Especially when asking for details of a story that was embarrassing with certain audiences. In this case, an older alternate version of his first officer definitely qualified.

"Well," he said, shifting. "Like I said, he was sitting there looking so miserable, I couldn't just huddle up in the jacket and say nothing... so I, uh. Shared. The jacket was kinda huge in the first place, so it was easy to just budge up a little and share it... and from there it wasn't so bad, actually," Jim continued. He was aware that this now qualified as babbling, but it was hard to stop. "I mean, you guys are really warm, you know?"

He winced and clamped his jaw shut, lest any _other_ inane blather spew from him in his haste to cover up his embarrassment. 'You guys are really warm' - really? No shit.

Spock, however, only looked amused in his subtle Vulcan way. "Yes," he replied. "I imagine that the addition of Vulcan body heat trapped in the coat proved quite helpful against the cold."

Jim nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it did." His cheeks were still a little red, but - it wasn't like he had _other_ motives for doing that. Nope. Survival and all that. Snuggling up close to spock for over five hours was totally all business - just because it was rather _nice_ didn't take away from that.

So that knowing look from the older Spock and that almost-smile of his had no business making him feel _more_ flustered. It occurred to Jim that to avoid this red-faced embarrassment, he shouldn't keep focusing on the way the tips of Spock's ears had turned green when he first unbuttoned the jacket and slipped practically flush to him.

_Dammit._


	3. Keepsies Are Logical

**Title:** Keepsies Are Logical

**Rated:** PG

**Fandom:** Star Trek: 2009

**Characters/Pairings:** Kirk, Spock, Spock!Prime

**Summary:** Sequel to "Cave Talk" - go back one if you missed it; Spock decides to come to the rescue and he's wearing a familiar jacket...

**Note:** This popped into my brain about as soon as I got to my car after work the same day I had jotted down Cave Talk in my notebook. Mostly because young!Spock didn't like being left out, so he just had to barge in. And then proceed to be adorable.

So you get more silliness. :'D

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Jim fell asleep curled up by the small fire. There had been nothing to do but wait until theEnterprise could safely send a rescue team to free them from the caved-in space. And though they never had a shortage of conversational topics, Jim was exhausted and eventually fell asleep under Spock's watchful eyes.<p>

An hour later, he awoke at the sound of phaser fire and the grind of rocks. Staggering to his feet, Jim pulled out his own phaser and aimed it at the source of the noise, working on pure impulse. A cloud of dust rose from the side of the caved in wall, and after he spent a moment waiting and coughing, it began to subside. Jim finally recognized his own Spock in the receding dust cloud and lowered his phaser. "Uh, hey," he said.

Spock nodded once at him and took in the space, finally regarding his other self with a raised eyebrow - which the elder Spock mirrored. Before things could get _too_ eerie, Jim distracted the Spocks.

"So uh, we weren't expecting anyone this soon," he said. He leaned sideways, trying to peer around Spock and see who else was in the landing party, but saw no one. "Uh... wait, where is everyone?"

Spock glanced between his elder self and Jim. "I came alone," he said. In lieu of facing them, he bent to clear away some of the rubble from the hole he'd blasted.

"You _what?_" Jim said. He didn't realize his eyes had widened until he narrowed them in a little glare. "Spock." The Vulcan still wouldn't look at Jim. The captain put his hands on his hips. "_Spock._"

Standing, Spock dusted his hands and looked at Jim. "Yes, captain?" Obviously, he wasn't going to have a part in Jim admonishing him for doing something as _illogical_ as beaming down before the safety margin was more than just a hair. Heaving a sigh, Jim shook his head. His gaze happened to catch the older Spock's and he couldn't stop the grin blooming on his lips.

It wasn't until he looked back at his first officer that he recognized the jacket - an absurdly large jacket which hung to Spock's knee and was rolled up several times at the sleeves. He could only gape. "Spock..."

Spock folded his hands behind his back, regarding his captain with no hints of awkwardness. "Yes, sir?"

"That jacket."

To his utter astonishment, Spock's ears went green. "It ended up remaining upon my person once we were beamed aboard, if you remember."

Yes, Jim definitely remembered. The beam-out had come as a surprise - they had both fallen asleep - and upon trying to stand on cramped muscles, Spock lost his balance once they re-materialized. Jim, helpless, was dragged down atop him. Which, really, he wasn't opposed to, but he could have done without the shell-shocked audience that had been Scotty and Bones. So the result had been an embarrassed scramble to disentangle themselves from the jacket - and yes, Jim remembered, Spock had walked right from the transporter room wearing it. But... "You kept it?"

Jim swore Spock's blush deepened, and though he watched transfixed, he knew better than to say anything. "It would have been illogical to discard a garment which could prove useful in the future - as it has just now."

"But... Spock, it's like three sizes too big."

Spock ignored that. "If we move now, by the time we get to the beam-out point, the transporter will be safe to beam all three of us at once." He turned, one foot out of the cave and a look on his face that said 'well?'.

Shaking his head, Jim followed, and was in turn followed by the elder Spock. So engrossed was he in pestering the younger, Jim missed the fond look of nostalgia with which the older regarded them.


	4. Mementos

**Title:** Mementos

**Author:** **acidikiss**

**Rated:** PG

**Fandom:** Star Trek: 2009

**Characters/Pairings:** Kirk, Spock Prime (suggests K/S)

**Summary:** Jim is very curious about the older Spock, so naturally he can't resist an interesting discovery when asked to wait in his room.

**Note:** Just a short drabble that popped into my head thanks to my imagination and TrekMovie's twitter. Basically he was discussing his belief that the only realistic way to somehow get Shatner into the 2012 movie would be to have him appear in some kind of recording or some such. At first I thought that was interesting. ...Then I realized that for such a recording to make it into the current timeline, Spock would have had to brought it.

Yeah. :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing! (Also as for "Ambassador Selek" - I've seen it in several fics to refer to Spock Prime as he is known to those who _don't_ know who he really is. I really don't know the source for it, so I lay no claim to it, I just figure it wouldn't hurt to use it just once. :P)

* * *

><p>It was rude to look through people's stuff, he knew. But when Jim was told to wait in "Elder Selek's" room, he couldn't help but be very, very curious.<p>

He tried hard to sit still in the chair, but he kept turning about, taking in the room as a whole. It was a little... bare. Briefly he wondered if that was a Vulcan thing - a sort of Spartan lifestyle. But no - that didn't seem to fit _either_ Spock. He'd never seen his Spock's quarters but still. Then, of course, he realized that when being sucked into a black hole while on an emergency mission, you didn't have a lot of time to pack a bag for trips into alternate timelines.

...Well that was depressing. Especially since the guy's home planet was blown up right after he arrived in this universe. Jim made a mental note to get a gift or two for Spock whenever he could.

When he turned back to sit properly in the chair, a glint of something caught his eye. A holotape - no, two or three. They were peeking halfway from a small black bag. Since the drawstring was open, he figured Spock must have been looking at them before he'd left the room. Jim reached for one before he paused; he really shouldn't.

But his hand had brushed near enough that the tape started up anyway. Cursing, Jim snatched it up and tried to turn it off in a hurry - until audio started up and he could only stop and stare at the small hologram in wonder.

The figure speaking in such a warm, fond tone looked familiar. Very familiar. His immediate thought was that it was his father, before he dismissed that as absurd. His father hadn't lived so long in _this_universe - and even if he had where Spock came from, why would he send such a friendly holotape to the Vulcan?

So that meant this was a recording of _him_. Of the other James Kirk, the one from Spock's timeline.

He'd been paying no attention to the content of the tape, so it came as a surprise when it shut off. Blinking, Jim put it back, feeling simultaneously guilty and more curious than ever. Jim shook his head, nudged the other tapes back into the bag... paused when his fingers brushed across something completely unexpected.

...Well, just a quick peek. He doubted it would be anything incriminating, and even if it was Jim would rather die than admit he'd snooped around some of the older Spock's things. Jim pulled out the handful of small, glossy prints. The first photos were of Amanda - some of them showing her at an age she would never reach in this universe.

And then the next few were of him. The other Jim, and Spock too. They weren't anything special - if anything, they looked like photos that Spock had been dragged into by the captain. Both of them were older than he and his own Spock were now - it was a little unreal seeing this. Jim looked even more like his dad with age, it seemed.

There was even a photo of the entire command crew - he could pick out the years-older Uhura, Bones, Chekov, Scotty, Sulu... all standing and smiling alongside a stoic Spock and a grinning Jim. Unconsciously, his own lips curved in a smile, even though he felt a little sad.

As he quickly put everything as it was, Jim had to wonder... for these to have made it here, Spock had to have been carrying them. Photos of his mother, the Enterprise crew... but mostly of the other Jim and Spock. And he had to wonder if the other holotapes were also recordings of his alternate self.

And not for the first time, he wondered just how close they had been, for Spock to keep all of this so close to him.


End file.
